In Short
by ladyhades
Summary: Ryuko is bored and Nonon makes for an easy target.


**A/N: **Ryuko is bored, and Nonon makes for an easy target. Nothing really slashy here, maybe just a little Nonon/Satsuki, but let's face it, who _doesn't _love Satsuki? Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own the characters, blah blah, just taking 'em for a test drive.

* * *

><p>In<em><strong> Short<strong>_

Boredom was a dangerous thing.

From her spot sprawled hap-hazard and almost awkward on a chaise lounge, Ryuko absently scratched at her bare stomach under the hot summer sun, her mop of unruly hair sticking up in every direction and growing more tangled by the second, thanks to all the chlorine in the pool water.

It _was _almost unbearably warm on this lazy afternoon, and she had begrudgingly allowed herself to be dragged away from the air conditioner when Satsuki had offered to bring her along on her weekly trip to the pool.

_A private, outdoor, Olympic sized swimming pool. _

Leave it to her sister.

But she could only watch Satsuki swim monster laps for so long, and once she had hoisted herself up on the ladder and flopped down into a chair, the niggling sense to _move_ and _do something_ started to eat away at her.

Beside her, on an identical lounge, Nonon was all stretched out to all four feet of her height, in a ridiculously hot pink bikini, soaking up warm rays and so _very obviously _watching Satsuki through the rims of large, overly expensive sunglasses.

Ryuko's gaze wandered back over to her sister, still doing laps, and pursed her lips.

With Satsuki's long dark hair long since gone, sharp, angular features almost looked a little softer. Her sister's smiles, though rare, were now a little wider, and that deep, commanding tone that once boomed across many a battlefield was now a little quieter.

But looking at her now, in the pool, barely clad in a bikini of her own, well defined muscles and lines drew attention to curves Ryuko hadn't really noticed before. It was ridiculous, really, all the time they had spent near naked and trying to kill each other, she hadn't taken the time to realize that her sister was actually pretty hot.

She cast a sideways glance at Nonon, spaced out and _enraptured so _with dear Satsuki-sama, and the itch to wreak havoc came back tenfold. Ryuko crossed her arms behind her head, barely able to contain her grin. Maybe she had found something to do after all. "Hey Nonon. Take a picture. It'll last longer."

There came the sound of indignant, angry sputtering, and from her peripheral vision, Ryuko saw the Deva whip her glasses off and push herself up. "_Excuse me?"_

"I _said..."_

"I _heard_ what you said, moron."

Ryuko blinked at her innocently. "Moron? Why so testy? I'm only trying to help."

Nonon gave Ryuko a look of utter disdain and contempt. "Then do us all a favor and pitch yourself off the nearest cliff."

"She's single, you know."

"You have no filter, do you?" Nonon hissed angrily.

Ryuko flashed her a toothy grin. "I would say it's more like I was taught to speak my mind."

The Deva rolled her eyes. "Whoever taught you _that_ never thought you'd turn out to be an idiot."

Ryuko was unfazed. "Well, with the way you follow after her, I figured it was just mad love."

"Mind your own fucking business, you goddamn barbarian."

"Emphasis on the mad."

Nonon gripped the edge of the chair so hard her knuckles had gone white, teeth gritting together. "One; I'm impressed that you even know a word that big. Two; I'm about to show you _mad_."

Ryuko's grin was downright sinister. She had hit a nerve, and she _knew _it. "I can't help it. That's my _sister _you're busy eye-fucking."

Nonon's eyes took on a dangerous glint as she got to her feet, hands curling up into fists. "This is your last warning." She growled out, each word punctuated by a step forward. "Shut. Your fucking. Mouth."

Ryuko leaned over the edge of her chair, easily raising a hand about three inches above Nonon's head. "Sorry midget. I guess when it comes to Satsuki, you must be _this _tall to ride."

Looking back later, Ryuko would come to admire what happened next, each movement as fluid as the world's most beautiful poetry. Nonon's right arm curling back, the way her nose crinkled up, her eyes flashing with pure electric heat, every muscle in her tiny form bunching as she shifted on her feet. The smell of coconut sunscreen lotion and chlorine, the tiny beads of sweat on her neck, it all stood out iin glorious high definition detail, and that's when Ryuko _knew _that she had fucked up.

The fist that collided with the side of her face hit with the force of a two ton truck, and knocked the smart-mouthed girl flat out on her ass, up and over the chair, sprawled out on hot concrete.

Ryuko groaned, a hand immediately flitting up to the knot already forming under her eye, and suddenly Nonon didn't seem so small then, looming over her like a mini hot pink Godzilla. A foot lashed out and caught Ryuko across the ribs and she immediately bent in half, arms clutching at her sides.

The Deva's voice was sickeningly sweet, dripping with honeyed venom as she grinned down at Ryuko's prone form. "Do _not _fuck with me, you fucking neanderthal."

Ryuko groaned in defeat, cradling her aching ribs as she flopped over to one side, cheek mashed up against the pavement as she watched Nonon stalk off. A new pair of bare feet flitted into view, and Ryuko cast a wary eye up at her sister's form.

"Really, Ryuko?"

"Holy _shit_.She needs to get _laid._" Ryuko wheezed out.

Satsuki was silent for a long moment, brows furrowed in quiet contemplation, almost torn between helping her sister up and lecturing her on getting exactly what she had deserved. Ryuko wasn't exactly the quiet type, and she had caught every word of the ridiculous exchange.

"You remind me of those little boys in elementary school." she said at last, kneeling down to offer a hand to Ryuko.

"Ugh." The disheveled mane of hair shook as Ryuko tried to rapidly to clear away the stars. "Wha?"

"They pick on the little girls they like." Satsuki stated simply as she hoisted her sister up to her feet. "Why, I'm surprised you didn't pull her hair."

Ryuko's blush was hot and fierce as it crawled up the back of her neck and stained her cheeks a vibrant shade of red. _"What?"_

The corner of Satsuki's mouth twitched.

"Y…you're _laughing _at me!" Ryuko sputtered out, torn between indignation and the swell of warmth in her chest that puffed up every time her sister's hard exterior cracked. So few and far between, these moments made getting decked by the Pink Nightmare so totally worth it.

Satsuki regarded the younger girl calmly, though her eyes still shone with mirth. "I've never seen this particular shade of red before."

"Oh. That's. That's it." Ryuko growled out, spinning on her heels and cupping her hands around her mouth. _"Hey, Nonon!" _she called out to the retreating Deva's back. _"You better get back here! I'm about to throw your girlfriend in the pool!"_

Satsuki blinked. "Girlfriend?"

But Ryuko already had an arm around Satsuki's waist, and through sheer determination and willpower alone, she swung the much taller Kiryuuin over her shoulder and vaulted into the pool.

The ensuing water fight and monster cannonball provided by the courtesy of Nonon rejoining the fray proved to be the perfect cure for summer time boredom and laps, and though she would never admit it out loud, Ryuko had the overwhelming urge to pull Nonon's hair.


End file.
